Sweet Things in The Morning
by FandiniLee
Summary: Hal - hal manis yang mereka lakukan ketika pagi, di tengah kesibukan jadwal yang telah menanti. Bad Summary! Jun x Minghao! JunHao! RnR Please!


Di sebuah kamar yang dindingnya didominasi oleh warna putih, terlihat seorang namja masih bergelung nyaman di salah satu dari dua single bed yang terletak di sisi kanan - kiri kamar itu. Walaupun sebenarnya kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia merasa enggan untuk beranjak, merasa sangat letih karena aktivitasnya sebagai seorang idol bersama dengan 12 temannya mengharuskan ia untuk terjaga hingga larut malam bahkan hingga subuh. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktu senggang yang sangat terbatas ini sebaik mungkin dengan bermalas - malasan.

.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya setelah ini rutinitas hariannya akan segera dimulai. Terbukti dengan terbukanya pintu kamar tesebut diikuti memyembulnya kepala seorang namja tampan yang terlihat segar, meskipun masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan namja yang tidur membelakanginya itu. Wen Junhui namja yang membuka pintu tadi, berjalan mendekati Xiu Minghao, namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut dengan posisi membelakanginya, kemudian ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang juga di tempati oleh kekasih mungilnya ini.

.

Jun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Minghao yang masih terbungkus selimut, menyelipkan lengan di bawah lehernya, kemudian melingkari kedua lengan Minghao sambil memainkan jemarinya. Tidak lama karena setelah itu Minghao berbalik menghadap dada Jun, sedikit memundurkan kepala untuk memandang wajahnya, sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih setia melingkupi tubuh ramping sang kekasih.

.

Minghao menatap paras rupawan Jun teduh, melihat jauh kedalam mata tajamnya, melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa hanya ia seoranglah yang ada di dalam isi kepala Jun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut sudah membuat keduanya merasa sangat bahagia.

.

Tidak ada kata - kata romantis untuk membuat mereka merasa hangat, cukup dengan saling memandang dalam diam, tidak mengurangi rasa kebahagiaan yang ada. Karena hanya dengan saling memandang, perasaan cinta dalam diri mereka sudah mampu tersalurkan dan dimengerti dengan baik.

.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di bibir Minghao "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mendesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya masih merasa lelah" Jun kembali tersenyum sembari mengelus surai cokelat Minghao "Aku tahu kau merasa lelah, tapi kita harus terus profesional kan? Tidak peduli lelah, penat, letih, kita memang dituntut untuk selalu menyadari betul kemana arah kita menuju. Apapun yang terjadi, layar harus dibuka dan pertunjukkan tetap disajikan. Seperti itu ibaratnya"

Mendengar penjelasan Jun, Minghao malah tertawa

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa Gege sedikit banyak bicara pagi ini"

"Hei... aku memberimu nasehat tulus, tapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan candaan? Wah, kejam sekali kau Haohao"

Jun langsung bangkit menindih separuh badan Minghao dan mengelitiki pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya menggeliat - geliat dan tertawa kegelian karena tidak tahan "Hahaha.. Ge, hentikan hahaha.."

"Tidak mau, rasakan ini" Jun terus saja menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya tanpa mempedulikan rontaan dan permohonannya untuk berhenti.

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku.. haha kumohon, Ge.. hahaha"

.

Akhirnya Jun menghentikan aksi gelitikannya, ia memandang wajah imut Minghao yang sedikit bersemu karena terlalu banyak tertawa, nafasnya juga sedikit memburu. Menambah kadar keimutan di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan denganmu sekarang"

Minghao tersenyum manis "Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Ge. Selama ini kita terlalu sibuk karena jadwal kita yang sangat padat, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia"

.

Jun terdiam.

.

Memang, menemukan waktu untuk bisa bercengkrama dengan Haohaonya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Di tengah kesibukan jadwal latihan, perform, acara variety, dan program lain, hanya ada sedikit waktu tersisa yang bisa ia gunakan berdua dengannya. Padahal, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang lazimnya bisa selalu melakukan hal - hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh milyaran pasangan kekasih di luar sana yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Tapi Jun tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun, ia akan tetap bahagia asalkan ia selalu bersama dengan Minghaonya.

.

Kebisuan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit itu buyar karena Minghao yang secara tiba - tiba mengangkat kepalanya sambil menarik kerah piama Jun untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Gegenya. Jun membelalakan matanya karena merasa sangat terkejut dengan ulah namja yang sedang setangah ia tindih ini, ia tidak menyangka Minghao akan menciumnya lebih dulu. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak lama kerena tangan kanannya segera menahan belakang kepala Minghao saat ia akan melepaskan ciumannya.

Jun melumat bibir Minghao dengan lembut, memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, seakan meresapi semua rasa yang ada pada bibir kekasih imutnya ini.

Sementara Minghao sendiri semakin mencengkeram erat kerah piama Jun, melampiaskan perasaan memabukkan yang sedang ia rasakan, seolah - olah ada ribuan kupu - kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya, mengirimkan reaksi yang sangat menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

Ciuman itu semakin intens ketika terdengar suara lenguhan Minhao akibat jilatan lembut Jun di permukaan bibirnya, seakan meminta izin untuk mengakses lebih jauh lagi.

Namun, belum sempat Minghao membuka mulutnya, ciuman itu terpaksa terlepas karena terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras, disertai dengan omelan kesal.

.

"Ya! Aku menyuruhmu membangunkan Minghao agar kita bisa sarapan bersama, bukan untuk kau ajak bemesraan di dalam sana! Jadwal kita sangat padat hari ini! Cepat keluar, atau pintu ini akan aku tendang sekarang juga!"

.

Mendengar ancaman tersebut keduanya malah tertawa geli, merasa konyol di saat yang bersamaan.

.

"Ayo keluar, sebelum pintu kamarmu hancur karena amukan Seungcheol hyung!"

.

"Jonghan hyung pasti akan membunuhnya jika itu terjadi" balas Minghao.

.

Mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut disertai dengan suara tawa dari keduanya.

Dan dengan menutupnya pintu kamar tersebut, maka hari - hari melelahkan mereka berdua dengan Seventeen telah dimulai kembali.

.

Fin

.

Review please!

.

.

.

.

Author abal balik lagi:D kali ini saya nulis tentang JunHao couple. Nggak tau kenapa selain JaeWin, saya ngefans banget sama China Line ini. Dan akhirnya, setelah melalui proses panjang selama 2 hari 2 malam#lebaylu, terciptalah FF absurd nan gaje ini.

Jangan pukuli saya, seandainya setelah membaca ini kalian mengelami gejala mual2 dan pusing yang berkepanjangan. Hehehe..

.

.

Thanks guys!


End file.
